


underneath this flickering light

by yveschuu (coloring)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloring/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: sooyoung thinks about how much jiwoo means to her.





	underneath this flickering light

**Author's Note:**

> i originally intended this to be a part of _[getaway dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454792)_ , but i felt like it was too "long" as a chapter for it already.
> 
> enjoy!

sooyoung sat on the curb in front of her apartment building.

stressful day, as always. sooyoung seems to be having a lot of those recently. her 7 am - 7 pm schedule is definitely a big reason why. but with the end of the year coming up, her work was doubled. sometimes she stays in campus to finish off work so she could just lie down on her bed and relax with her g--

"want one?" an ice cream cone was waved in front of her face. she looked up and saw her girlfriend smiling at her. she takes the treat, replying with a small "thank you". jiwoo sits beside her and leans on her shoulder while she unwraps her own ice cream. sooyoung takes note of the warmth emanating from jiwoo, how her presence somehow calms her down despite the anxiety, stress, and just all around negative emotions building up inside her.

she could feel jiwoo's eyes on her. she turns to her and gives her a soft smile. "so," jiwoo starts, "how was your day?" sooyoung shrugs then opens her ice cream, folding the paper and setting it beside her. she makes a mental note to properly dispose of it when she stands. "definitely a 3 out of 10," she replies, taking a big bite out of the ice cream and letting it melt in her mouth. jiwoo makes a noise of acknowledgement. sooyoung feels her nod a bit before she indulges on her own.

"do you need another ice cream?" sooyoung somehow understands jiwoo even if her mouth was full of the sweet treat. she licks her ice cream before nodding. "this calls for another ice cream. how was your day?" she asks, laying her head on jiwoo's. 'eh,' was her only response, and before sooyoung could even ask, jiwoo replies with a timid 'i don't really want to talk about it.'

"alright."

they were silent for a moment, before jiwoo speaks up again, excitedly, about the new cat video she saw earlier. she hurriedly unlocks her phone, taps the screen for a while and flips the screen to sooyoung. she gushed about how cute it is and how they should totally get a cat (or two... or three) for the apartment.

sooyoung forgets about all the stress from the day whenever she's with jiwoo. because, she thinks, at the end of the day, she still has her. and that's all that matters.


End file.
